When electrical energy is used for room heating it is usually performed by electric heaters with red hot fibre. Red hot fibre has high working temperature. There are several methods of cooling it and preventing it from provoking fire. In order to decrease temperature of the heater, fans are used or the heaters are immersed in thermal oil or similar. The red hot fibre has limited duration time because of its high working temperature.